


Amestris by Way of Xing

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Language Barrier, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist Summary: While in Xing on a mission from Father, Greed decides to visit the city of Awa in neighboring Kohka, where he meets an attractive pirate.Yona of the Dawn Summary: When Captain Gi-gan tells Jaeha to deal with a stowaway, Jaeha finds himself going on a date instead.Given that both Fullmetal Alchemist and Yona of the Dawn contain a nation called Xing, a crossover was just begging to be written.





	Amestris by Way of Xing

**Author's Note:**

> If you're coming here from Fullmetal Alchemist and aren't familiar with Yona of the Dawn, Jaeha is a flirty pirate with super-leaping powers. He's one of the four prophesied dragon warriors, but he's not too keen on doing something just because it's his destiny.
> 
> If you're coming here from Yona of the Dawn and aren't familiar with Fullmetal Alchemist, Greed is the [eventually] rebellious son of the main villain. He's got powers, too, but they aren't on display in this fan fic.
> 
> 욕심 is "greed" in Korean.

“Jaeha, there’s a drunk stowaway passed out in the kitchen,” Captain Gi-gan said. “Throw him overboard or something.” The ship had pulled into a safe harbor for the night, and while they obviously weren’t in the main port, they were still in the near vicinity of Awa.

Everyone in Captain Gi-gan’s ship had to work, so Jaeha went down to the kitchens to see what was up. The stowaway was easy to locate. He was strewn across one counter, his feet dangling over the sink. He had a satchel with him, which he had turned into a makeshift pillow, the strap from the satchel dangling over the edge of the counter. An empty bottle of something alcoholic was on the floor near him; it wasn’t from the ship’s stores. It took only a glance to confirm that the man wasn’t a member of the crew. In fact, he didn’t look like anyone Jaeha had ever seen before in his life. As Jaeha poked the man with a nearby rolling pin and then tugged on the satchel strap, he wondered idly if the man was a merchant.

“Hey, you! Wake up!” Jaeha said. He was honestly surprised the man was asleep at all. He was literally lying across one of the pans. That could not be comfortable.

The man sat up with a start. His gaze focused blearily on Jaeha. He opened his mouth, and Jaeha did not understand a word that he said. The lack of comprehension must have shown on Jaeha’s face because the man rummaged around in his satchel and pulled out a small book. As he flipped through it, Jaeha saw that it contained various pictures with the translation written out phonetically in an assortment of scripts, some of which Jaeha didn’t recognize.

“Good morning,” the stranger said. He spoke slowly, and his stress was on the wrong syllables, but he was understandable.

“Get out,” Jaeha said.

The stranger stared at him and did not move. Jaeha pointed at the door pointedly. The stranger flipped furiously through his book. He smiled when he found the words he was looking for. First he pointed at Jaeha. Then he said, “Handsome.” Setting his book down, he mimed eating and asked, “Breakfast?”

It wasn’t the response Jaeha was expecting, but he had to admit that the stranger was attractive in his own way. Plus, Jaeha never missed an opportunity to ditch work or go on a date, and the prospective doing both in one appealed to him.

They left the ship, and the stranger led the way. Their final destination turned out to be a café in one of the trendier parts of Awa. Reaching into his satchel, the stranger pulled out some coins as an explanation that the breakfast was his treat. The thought crossed Jaeha’s mind that he knew that the stranger had money but not the stranger’s name. He decided to rectify that.

Jaeha pointed at himself. “Jaeha.”

The stranger imitated his gesture. “ _Greed_.” Flipping through is book again, he added, “욕심” in Jaeha’s tongue. Jaeha caught a glimpse of the accompanying picture. It showed a person surrounded by a great deal of money.

“Nice to meet you, Greed,” Jaeha said. Greed nodded, to show that he recognized the standard conversation phrase. Jaeha was interested in knowing more, so he asked “How’d you end up on Captain Gi-gan’s ship?”

In response, Greed handed Jaeha his booklet. Jaeha flipped through it until he found a picture of a boat. He pointed at it. Greed nodded, now understanding the question. He mimed drinking from a bottle. Then he shrugged with a grin. Jaeha was starting to suspect that Greed traded on his smile a lot. Jaeha didn’t begrudge him that. Jaeha had done the same many times himself, and Greed had a good smile.

“So where are you from?” Jaeha asked, speaking slowly and clearly.

“Amestris,” Greed answered. Jaeha didn’t know where that was at. He guessed it had to be far.

“How old are you?” Jaeha asked.

Greed slowly mouthed the words, working out their meaning. Then he said, “One hundred.”

Jaeha shook his head. There was clearly some sort of miscommunication going on. Seeing his frown, Greed held up the book and pointed at the picture that showed a hundred x’s. Realization dawned on Jaeha. Perhaps in faraway Amestris, age was counted by seasons, rather than years. That would make Greed twenty-five, which was only a year older than Jaeha. That was a bit younger than Jaeha would have guessed, but some people didn’t look their age.

“Why are you here?” Jaeha asked, pointing first at Greed and then making a sweeping gesture of the general surrounding area.

Greed frowned and flipped through his book. “Father,” he said. “Get book,” he said. At first, Jaeha thought that he meant his translation booklet, but Greed reached into his satchel and pulled out another book. Jaeha recognized the writing on the cover as Xingese. “ _Alchemy_ ,” Greed added, but it was a foreign word that Jaeha did not know. Greed pointed at the author byline. “Van Hohenheim,” he said, but the name meant nothing to Jaeha.

Jaeha indicated where they were at. “Not Xing,” he pointed out.

Greed shrugged and gave another grin, halfway between feigned innocence and uncaring guilt. “How do you say, ‘I am...’” He floundered here, not knowing the words. His grin had told Jaeha all he needed to know, however.

“Shirking off,” Jaeha said, slowly and clearly. Greed dazzled him with a bright smile in response.

“Right!” Greed said. “I am shirking off.” Then he sobered abruptly.

“You’ve got to head back, huh?” Jaeha asked. He pointed first at Greed and then far toward the horizon.

Greed nodded. “Father…” he began. Not knowing the remaining words, he put both books away and then punched the open palm of one hand with his other fist.

Jaeha winced sympathetically. Then he decided to do something reckless because Jaeha hated chains, both literal and metaphorical, and also because he suspected it would make Greed smile again, and Jaeha was finding that he loved when Greed did that. He held out his hand. Greed took it, and Jaeha stood up. They had finished eating at this point, so Greed dropped coins on the table to pay for their breakfast. Jaeha led Greed into an alleyway.

Once they were out of sight, Jaeha spun himself around, so that his back was to Greed. He tugged gently on Greed’s hand, pulling him snuggly behind Jaeha, and putting Greed’s hand on Jaeha’s shoulder. Greed’s other hand found his way to Jaeha’s thigh, and Jaeha could feel how excited he was. Jaeha laughed, took hold of Greed’s second hand, and then repositioned both hands so that Greed was holding onto Jaeha’s shoulders. Twisting his head to look behind him, Jaeha could see Greed’s confused expression. Jaeha smiled reassuringly at him.

Keeping a tight hold on Greed’s hands with one hand, Jaeha crouched down and positioned Greed’s knees around Jaeha’s waist. He didn’t expect Greed to understand the “whys”, but he was pleased to see that Greed got the idea nonetheless, as Greed tightened his grips with his knees and arms.

Jaeha waited until Greed had a firm grip. Then Jaeha took to the air. It wasn’t the biggest leap that Jaeha could take, but he didn’t want to startle Greed into falling off. He soon realized he needn’t have worried; Greed let out a whoop of delight as they soared through the air. Emboldened, Jaeha leapt higher the next time, and then higher still.

He took Greed all over town. The language barrier meant that Jaeha couldn’t provide much conversation, but he showed Greed the bakery where Captain Gi-gan’s crew bought their bread and his favorite secluded swim spot and the private gardens of Yang Kum-ji. Eventually, Jaeha alighted back on the ship and let Greed get off his back.

“Amazing!” Greed exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

Jaeha held out his hand. At first Greed took it again, but when he saw that that wasn’t what Jaeha wanted, he rummaged in his satchel for his translation booklet. He handed it to Jaeha. It took some time for Jaeha to find the pictures he was looking for. Some concepts were hard to represent with images.

The authors of the translation book had been clever, however. The word ‘leave’ was represented by a man exiting a room. Jaeha showed it to Greed. He pointed at Greed and then said, “Leave Father.”

Greed shook his head. He flipped through the booklet until he found a picture of a monarch. “Father is king,” Greed said.

_Ouch_ , Jaeha thought. That did complicate things. He consulted the book again. The concept of “want” was represented by two images. The first showed a man with a bowl of rice and a plate of fish before him. The second showed the man having selected the fish.

“What do you want?” Jaeha asked, pointing at the picture and Greed to make sure his meaning was clear. He figured he would start here and work up to a proper argument.

Greed responded by pointing at Jaeha. Greed then brought up his hand, made a circle with his thumb and pointer finger. Then he put the index finger of his other hand in and out of the hole. This was accompanied by a raised eyebrow and a suggestive smile.

Jaeha nodded enthusiastically. He led Greed to his room, locked the door, and they both took off their clothes, except for Jaeha’s socks, which he left on. A great deal of miming followed.

When they had spent all their energy, Jaeha switched out the sheets, and they jumped briefly into the ocean to rinse off. Careful to avoid Gi-gan, they snuck back to Jaeha’s room and fell asleep. When Jaeha awoke later to Gi-gan’s angry pounding on the door, Greed was gone.

\---

Greed had enjoyed his time with Jaeha. As he crossed back into Xing, he told himself he had only left because he really did need to be getting back. As he crossed back out of Xing on the other side, he told himself that what Jaeha had said was ridiculous; there was no escaping Father. As came upon a city in Amestris called Dublith, Greed admitted that if he’d spent too much more time with Jaeha, the other man might have found the pictures necessary to persuade Greed.

A small river marked the border of Dublith. There, facing Central City, Greed hesitated. He’d gone through Dublith rather in a hurry, with no time to properly explore it. The thought came upon Greed that he wanted Dublith like he’d wanted Jaeha. And like Jaeha, Dublith was not something that Father had decreed to give Greed. Now Greed was supposed to be a dutiful son and hurry home without exploring. Just be a good boy and maybe his wrathful father would turn his anger on one of his other children for a while.

Perhaps Greed could bear it, provided he didn’t want too much.

\---

The alchemy book by Van Hohenheim hit the surface of the river with a splash, and Greed did not regret it. Turning his back on Central City, he strolled happily into Dublith.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr or twitter!
> 
> https://griseldagimpel.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/GriseldaGimpel


End file.
